Am I Really Faking It?
by macliod
Summary: Amy, Karma, and Liam are still dealing with the aftermath of Farrah's wedding. Amy is now confused about her feelings for Karma. She then realizes her newfound feelings for Liam Booker, Karma's kind of boyfriend. Karma is dealing with Amy's openness. Liam is still upset with Karma for lying to him about Amy. Will Amy and Karma finally get their happily ever after?
1. Amy's guilty

Hi! I'm Macliod, and after my complete mess-up over my last story, I've decided to write a new and improved story about my favorite TV show: Faking It.

Since the new season hasn't yet came out, I have decided to make it my own. This story takes place soon after Amy's mother's wedding. Maybe a day or two. I haven't been liking where the storyline is headed, so I wanted to make it go my way. I hope you all will enjoy this story. It will be rated T, for the entire portion. It might be about 20 chapters long, or even longer.

I will try to continue writing this story and update it as soon as possible. I just began school, and it's been very hectic at my household, yet I still feel like it's my duty to write a better and more appropriate story :P

I do not own anything of this show, or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy my story, and please leave comments!

Amy's POV

I can't believe what I've done. I mean... OH MY GOD! What have I done!?

As I sit in my bed the day after losing my virginity, I can't help from cry my eyes out. I think of what Karma would say. I think of how her beautiful brown eyes would well up with tears in disappointment.

It wasn't all my fault. It was the alcohol! And Liam! He was the first person I saw, and we both wanted to get back at Karma. It was a horrible thing to do, I know. But I felt vulnerable. I needed somebody to be there for me.

I hear a knock on my door and I quickly wipe the mascara off my cheeks. I cover myself up with my blankets, since I still have my green dress on. "Come in!" I yelled.

My mother walks in with her hair up in a white towel. She is wearing my salmon colored bathrobe. I am tempted to point that out, but I didn't feel well enough to yell at my mother.

Her face is straight. She looks angry and happy at the same time.

"Amy, we need to talk about last night," she says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What is there to talk about?" I ask, hoping she doesn't know what I did.

"Come on, Amy," she replies. "You know you can never get away with something without me figuring out."

I hold my breath. She knows ! She knows I got drunk and had sex with Liam. How the hell did she figure it out?

"I know you and Karma broke up," she says.

I sigh in relief. Thank God, I think. "How did you find out?"

"Lauren told me," she tells me.

That bitch!

She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me her best motherly look. "Just know, I'm here for you."

At this point, I just want her to get the hell out of my room so I smile warmly at her. "I know."

She smiles and takes her hand off my shoulder. "So, you bounce back pretty fast, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Honey, you aren't very subtle," she says. "I saw that Liam Booker leave this morning at 4 not wearing a shirt. So, what's going on?"

"Mom," I begin, wiping the tears away. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I understand," she says, standing up. Her eyes hold mine. "If you need to talk, I'm right here."

I nod my head and close my eyes. I hear the door click and I let my breath go. I look at my bedside table and see the picture of my and Karma laughing. I remember that day. It was one of the best experiences I ever had with her, and I don't think I'll ever get her back now. I screwed everything up. I put my hand on the top of the picture frame, and I set the picture down, facing the table so I can't see it.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my chest. "I'm sorry, Karma."

That's all I have for now, but I'm hoping to write another chapter soon! Please review and tell me how you think the story should go from here! Thank you so much for reading! (The next chapter will be in Karma's point of view.)


	2. Karma's confused

This chapter will be a little bit shorter, due to the fact that nothing is really going on in either of their lives, since it's only the day after the wedding. I'll write longer and more thorough chapters once I get to the more needed detailed parts.

I do not own anything of Faking It, nor the characters.

Karma's POV

I think I just lost my best friend. I think I just lost the only person I can tell anything to, and not have to worry about her hating me for it. Until that one little secret I let slip out when we had that heated conversation at Farrah's wedding.

I don't blame Amy for the way she reacted after me telling her about Liam and I. If I were in her shoes, I probably would have been just as surprised. But, when she told me how she felt, I was shocked. I hadn't seen that coming. It threw me off guard. Sure, I was the one who asked her, but I'd expected her to tell me how crazy I was for thinking that. Of course she had to tell me that she loved me.

I experienced a bundle of emotions all at once. Confusion, anxiety, and, surprisingly, pure joy. For some weird reason, I was happy she told me the way that she felt, even though I couldn't tell her I felt the same. The truth is, I don't know whether or not I have feelings for Amy. I definitely love her, but I don't know if it's as a friend or maybe something more.

I know my feelings for Liam aren't fake. I really do like him. He's an amazing guy and an even greater kisser. I can't believe I lost him as well.

I'm just a total screw-up. I pushed Amy into doing this. I pushed her into lying to the entire school about her being a lesbian, even though she thinks she actually is. I wonder whether or not it's just a stage for her. I wonder if what she feels is all in her mind or if it's actually real.

I sit on my bed, thinking about all of these things. My phone is on my lap. I pick it up and dial Amy's number. I almost press "Call", but I can't bring myself to doing it. I know it'll just go to voice-mail. If Amy only knew how sorry I truly am, maybe she'd forgive me.

I set my phone aside, and put my headphones in.

The next chapter will have Liam and Amy's POVs. It should be longer. I really hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	3. Liam Feels Different

Hi~ It's Macliod here! I'm here with Chapter 3 of my take on the MTV show: Faking It!

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, and a lot more detailed. This chapter will deal with Liam and Amy going back to school, and having to deal with what happened with Karma and even with each other. Does Amy feel something for Liam now that they've been incredibly intimate with each other?

Again, I do not own anything of Faking It, nor do I own the characters. This is simply me twisting up the storyline and making it my own.

Liam's POV

Karma's a bitch. There's no doubt about that.

I can't believe she played me, and for what? Popularity?! I can't believe she looked in my eyes and lied to me, just so she could be on top. What's so great about being popular, anyway? Because I can't think of one good thing that comes out of it.

I really fell for her, and she turned out being just like any other stupid girl in our g-dang school. Or maybe I just fell for the forbiddeness of our relationship. The whole being with a lesbian was certainly a turn-on for me. I can't believe I had been so stupid.

I barely remember anything from that night. All I remember was freaking on Karma, getting drunk, and waking up in Amy's bedroom. I don't know what we did, but I have a pretty good guess. All I know is Karma can never find out.

Or maybe I should tell her. That will show her never to mess with Liam Booker. But, on the other hand, I don't really believe in revenge. It wouldn't be right for me to fight fire with fire.

I wonder if I should tell the entire school that Karma and Amy's relationship was a total scam. I'm definitely tempted to ruin Karma's life, but I know that I couldn't do it and still have a conscious. What she did to me was unfair, but me telling the entire school her lie wouldn't make things better. It would make me look like a jerk. I know what I need to do, but I don't know how I'm going to get Amy to go along with it.

As I drive to school, I think about how I'm going to approach Amy and what I'm going to say to her. I probably should apologize for what happened after her mother's wedding, and I should definitely make sure we used a condom. If not, I'm going to have hell to pay.

I pull up to the front of the school, and the first person I see is Shane, waiting by my usual parking spot with a worried look. As I get out of the car, he runs up to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks me, with a fearful expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask, clicking the lock button on my key chain over my shoulder.

Shane looks like he's about to kill me. "I've called you, texted you, and even called your parents to make sure you weren't dead!" he exclaims. "I was worried sick!"

I roll my eyes at my best friend. He may be annoying at times, but it's nice to know that he truly does care about me. Even though he's incredibly stubborn, he's my best friend. He's the only one I can rely on.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" I ask him.

"I just thought maybe you were mad that I never told you the truth about Karma and Amy's relationship sooner," he explains.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to know that information a little earlier," I begin, winking at a hot girl as she walks by me. She turns and giggles to her friend. I have that affect on some girls. "But you totally saved my ass. If it weren't for you, I would still be with Karma right now, under her intoxicating spell."

There is a short pause as Shane just stares at me. He finally throws his bag over his shoulder and stands in front of me to stop me. I try to move past him, but he pushes me away.

"What happened at the wedding," he asks, with his fearful expression again.

"Why would you think something happened?"

"Because you look guilty of something," he explains, cocking his head like he usually does when he's fishing for some gossip.

I look around him to see Amy, sitting on the school sign, reading a novel that looks to be about a 1,000 pages long. Doesn't surprise me that much to see her reading. Karma told me that, when she's nervous, she reads until her eyes can't take it anymore. I guess it's just a nervous habit.

I look back at Shane, who is patiently waiting for a response. "I promise I'll tell you later," I promise him.

Then I dart around him and run as fast as I can to Amy. She looks up at me and immediately looks shocked. She obviously wasn't expecting me to try to talk to her.

She closes her book and hops off the sign. "What do you want?" she asks.

I try my best to look as normal as I possibly can, even though my heart is beating a mile a minute. "We need to talk."

Amy walks past me. "There's nothing to talk about," she replies, with an irritated voice.

"Yes, there is!" I exclaim, running in front of her.

She holds her book to her chest and sighs. She just stares at me, waiting for me to say something. The only problem is, I can't remember what I wanted to say. Her eyes have completely captivated me. I can't seem to look away, and I don't even know why.

A moment goes by, and I just stare at her. She rolls her eyes. "I thought so," she says, turning to walk away.

I follow her.

"I'm sorry about what happened at your mom's wedding," I apologize. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Amy looks at me. "It wasn't all your fault," she responds. "I take half the responsibility for our stupidity."

"And I take the other half."

She stares at me. "The only thing is," she begins, looking down at her feet in disappointment. "Karma can never find out about what happened between us.

"I completely agree," I reply. "But there's also another thing I wanted to talk to you."

I explain to her my plan.

"Are you serious?" she exclaims, stopping in her tracks. "Hell no!"

I stare her down, and she finally breaks. She sighs. "What do we do?"

I thought I was going to go with Karma's POV or Amy's POV next in this chapter, but I decided to do that with the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed! Please, review and tell me what you think! I'm kind of going towards the whole Amy getting asked out by another girl. She might fall for this certain girl, but she also might realize she likes Liam. She might like Liam, she might not. Who knows! For now, review and tell me what you think!


	4. Ideas

This isn't going to be a full chapter, this is just me asking you questions, so you can tell me what you think about my ideas. Here are my ideas:

-Lauren's secret is that she's a virgin

-Amy and Liam start to like each other, while Amy still has feelings for Karma

-Karma starts to have feelings for Amy.

-Lauren falls for Shane. (Even though he's gay)

-Amy tells the entire school their relationship was all a scam.

-Farrah cheats on Lauren's dad, or it's the other way around. (Gives the story some drama)

-Amy gets pregnant with Liam's baby? (This one is the last idea that I came up with. I don't want anyone to be mad at me for going through with this. But, what do you think about this? Do you think it's too much or is it going to add just enough pizazz to the storyline?)

Thanks so much for reading, and please continue! Please tell me what you think about these ideas! Thank you so much!


	5. Sorry about the wait!

Im so sorry about the wait! I have so much going on at school, and I just got the computer taken away... (Long story) I promise I will update as soon as I can! I really hope you all understand! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, and support! I appreciate it! I hope to start the story back up again in early november or late november. Thanks again!

Macliod


End file.
